


深红色沟壑

by IIISLAND0929



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIISLAND0929/pseuds/IIISLAND0929
Summary: 全篇勋澈做爱文学 阅读前请确认攻受
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	深红色沟壑

**Author's Note:**

> 弟弟玩弄哥哥乳房，哥哥玩弄弟弟感情，耶

李知勋单方面且十分固执地认定崔胜澈是个非常随便的人，无论相识多久这个比自己年长一些的男人好像也从不会在他面前露出类似稳重和老成的性格来。实际上李知勋没有意见也不讨厌，倒不如说他根本喜欢得不行，毕竟这样一个哥哥的双手总是在每次见面的同时就伸过来挽上自己胳膊，配合着那双漂亮又多情的眼睛时不时地跟着他说话的语调在大臂内侧抓握一下，然后柔软的胸部就会紧跟着贴上来，如果恰巧崔胜澈穿了低领，就甚至还能随着动作看到浅浅的沟壑和一点点暗红色乳晕，天爷，李知勋不自在地拉了拉衣角，光是这么肖想他就已经有点儿硬了。

检查完设备关了电源正要离开工作室，一推门却看见他的漂亮哥哥就在门前公共区域的长桌上半趴着，伸长了胳膊百无聊赖地看着手机视频，还跟着一起不成调地小声哼哼，胸口花白一片。李知勋捏着裤缝线用力闭了闭眼骂自己乌鸦嘴，操，一件再普通不过的低领薄毛衫怎么就能被这人穿得这么下流。

啊，终于完事啦？等你好久，崔胜澈听到关门声抬头看是他便起身迎上来，果不其然跟没有骨头似的挽着李知勋手臂半依在他身上，绵软触感顿时从那领口下若隐若现的部位传来。

“嗯…”他不动声色地往后退了一步但没有躲开，“抱歉啊，不知道哥在等我就想着把曲子写完结果到现在才结束。”李知勋别开脸微微挺直了一点腰板好让自己看起来别那么开心，过分上挑的嘴角小幅度抽搐着往下压，也太傻了，“哥怎么不发消息告诉我一声？”

“怕打扰你嘛！”崔胜澈说着话语气总是不自觉地娇嗔起来，尾音拉得很长也很腻，一句话结束后嘴巴一定是微微撅起来的，“但又想跟知勋一起回去，没关系，反正哥闲着也是闲着。”说完还把头往弟弟肩上靠了一下，手也挽得更紧，洗发水的花香味就这么直冲冲飘了过来，还带着崔胜澈脸颊的温度落在肩膀。李知勋快疯了，他真的有些受不住，短短喊了声哥就不知道再说什么好，过于漂亮的脸蛋就在眼前不到十厘米的距离，他能清楚感受到崔胜澈呼出的热气，看见他颤动的睫毛，甚至能感觉到哥哥敏感的乳首正隔着布料蹭着自己的胳膊慢慢变得硬挺。今天也只能主动投降，李知勋小心地凑过去跟崔胜澈讨吻，手摸进衣摆掐上哥哥紧实的腰侧不住地摩挲，又偷偷向后摸去揉他的屁股。没一会儿崔胜澈就泄出有些暧昧的呻吟，跟唇舌吸吮的声音掺合到一起听得李知勋心率加速就快要崩溃。

最后好像又理所当然地搞到了床上去，李知勋把射得满盈的安全套摘下来打了个结丢进垃圾桶，崔胜澈趴在一旁缓着神气都还没喘匀，浑圆臀瓣上斑驳着精液和红痕，摆摆手招呼李知勋快回来床上给他抱，等俩人终于搂着躺在一起崔胜澈又不安分了，一个劲儿地想要和可爱的弟弟黏糊，笑得傻傻的又很美。也不知道谁才是哥，李知勋这么腹诽着却配合地让他又亲又咬。

其实自己心里门儿清，才不是理所当然，李知勋翻身抱住漂亮哥哥，他是真的喜欢死了，不论性格长相还是身体，或只是单纯地爱慕，他都是喜欢崔胜澈的，哪怕只有肉体上的片刻欢愉也都包括在内。刚才他没让崔胜澈脱掉那件低领上衣，下面那根正操得哥哥神魂颠倒的时候手也偷偷从领口滑进去揉他的胸部，堪堪拢住，揉动，再从宽敞领口推出来把两边并在一起，就会像女人的乳房一样挤出很深的线条，太下流了，李知勋又有些硬了，但他不敢再去折腾崔胜澈，只能弓着背往旁边挪了挪，然而心虚的小鸵鸟还是被捕食者发现，崔胜澈含着笑意伏到他身上湿淋淋地吻他，让两个人的阴茎贴在一起慢慢挤压摩擦，微微眯着眼从浓密睫毛间隙透出一点潋滟水光，没一会儿又开始动情地叫床，好像李知勋正在干他一样，声音有些低哑却又很嗲很娇，叫得李知勋直接略过了不应期下身开始发胀，他接纳着崔胜澈的亲吻，耳边是这哥哥连绵不断的呻吟声，手指被崔胜澈带着往下面伸，胡乱地插进哥哥湿润温热的后穴来回搅动不知该放在哪里能让人家快活。等两人都完全勃起崔胜澈弯腰退到李知勋下身，帮他打了几下就张嘴努力含了小半进去，偏偏还要故意给李知勋看似的，让性器在自己白嫩脸侧一下下顶出凸起，深喉，又吐出，再伸了舌头从根部舔到冠顶，以此反复。李知勋脑袋好像炸开了一样，僵硬地抓着崔胜澈的后发做不出反应，于他而言光听这声音就能让自己兴奋不已，视觉和体感上就更是冲击。才没几下崔胜澈就被李知勋忍无可忍地拎了上来，急切地分开他双腿对着那流着蜜汁的温柔穴道顶了进去，紧接着便是狂风暴雨般的颠簸，每一下都又深又狠，崔胜澈叫得更高昂也更娇媚，跪坐在李知勋身上阴茎一下下拍在他小腹，没一会儿就沾了不少腺液，湿答答地划在李知勋的腹肌上。

等崔胜澈都快撑不住身子，低头发现李知勋根本还没有要射的意思，音调一软开始喊累又撒着娇要休息，没想到老实的弟弟真的听了话忍着情欲停下来关心他，偏偏自己却又起了坏心，撑着弟弟的胸膛挣扎着起来，肉臀缓缓向下将阴茎全都吞了进去，崔胜澈漫不经心地咂着李知勋的东西坐在他身上画圈摆着腰慢慢研磨，怎么骚情怎么来，下身紧紧相连一点缝隙也不给留。实在太舒服了，李知勋粗喘了几下说哥你别这样，好想操你，身上人反到更发地骚浪，一耸一耸地磨得他下面快要化掉，过一会又握住他的手指来回吸舔，殷红的舌尖从指缝滑过，又湿又热。“知勋…摸我…”崔胜澈抓着他手去揉自己已经锻炼的很丰腴又紧致的乳肉，“是不是很喜欢这里？”指尖一用力就微微陷在软肉里，乳晕好像都被欺负得涨大了一圈，上面还沾着些口水，娇艳得很，“我也喜欢给知勋摸，好舒服。”说着又继续磨动两人交合的地方，濡湿地冒着水声，“下面也喜欢被知勋操…操坏了流了好多水…啊！知、知勋！李知勋！”李知勋不敢再听这人的淫言秽语，红着脸用力地顶弄他的敏感区，一边给崔胜澈手淫一边又忍不住去揉他的乳头，很快就弄得人又射了一次，深陷于情欲的小男生按着哥哥又操弄了很久也才终于恋恋不舍地跟着射了出来，结束后才反应过来自己又被人家牵了鼻子走却也没办法。

“好喜欢知勋。”崔胜澈最后还是要抱着人，潮红着脸轻声喘息，环着李知勋这儿摸摸那儿碰碰的，好像把他当做什么小宠物，“知勋好棒。”

“我…嗯…我也喜欢哥。”李知勋看着崔胜澈觉得实在太喜欢，忍不住第一次说了像是告白的话，装作云淡风轻的样子，其实兴奋又紧张，又隐隐地怕哥哥瞧不上他，心脏砰砰地疾跳。

真纯情，崔胜澈亲了亲有些害羞过头的弟弟，什么也没回答，捏捏李知勋通红的耳朵笑着钻进他怀里。


End file.
